Most Unwillingly, Alec's Pet
by Glossiecherry
Summary: He hurt me. He stole my first kiss and my innocence. He took away my family and freedom, just for his entertainment. He says he loves me, but I know better than to trust a volturi member. Yet, I love him, most unwillingly.
1. Chapter 1

It was decided I was going to run away. For years I have been stuck here, with the volturi. What is the point in living in Italy if you can't enjoy the sun? Flirt with the Italian? Or walk outside without being stalked by my mate – Alec Volturi.

**I look into your eyes**

**If I say I love you**

**Does that count as lies?**

**Where there's nothing you can do**

**But love me as I love you**

I left everything behind: Friends, Family and my reputation. All to stay eternally locked in stone walls. All for Alec; who declared his love for me. But all he wanted was something new, to look at. He stole my first kiss, and my innocence. Most unwillingly, I refused. But I instantly melt within every kiss and touch.

I walked through the long, empty halls. Silently and swiftly, I made my escape. I reached towards the deep brown doors. I was only a few yards away when I spotted Jane. Alec's sister. Jane and I had never gotten along, I hated her she hated me – simple. She glared at me, absentmindedly.

When her eyes focused, she remained passive throughout our conversation.

"Where do you think your going?" She raised her eyebrow

"Hmm. I'll make your day shall I?" I replied without hesitation or quivering "I'm leaving,"

Her passive face broke into a slow smirk.

"And you think you will get away?" She asked "He'll just come after you,"

I walked towards the doors, after walking past her. She did not make any verbal or non – verbal attempts to stop me.

I shrugged.

"Well then I hope he likes disappointment,"

After my venomous comment I walked through the doors and greeted me freedom back with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months have passed. I have not seen nor heard form the volturi. I now live in Arizona, taking the name; Robyn Hillarie. I continue my school life excluding my family. Worst case scenario, Alec would find me and take me back. And as a fact, I would go with him quietly. Because deep down, I am missing his arms around me, the lust in his crimson red eyes, the fierce and firm hold he has on me mentally and physically.

When I am not missing him, I miss missing him. Either way, I am thinking of him. I walk back from school, the whole way feeling eyes boring into my back. I can feel his presence. Alec.

Say it, without hesitation

That there is no more pain

No more limitations

Or feeling like being left in the rain

'cause you're gone.

I dash to my house and lock myself inside. I slowly turn around.

"Hello, pet." I come face to face with Alec. His face shows no emotion.

"I am so disappointed. No letter, number or address." The normal me would interrupt and apologize. Promising it wouldn't happen again. I won't give him the satisfaction. "Or permission,"

"Anyone would think you were running away." Alec continues his voice becoming hard and bitter.

"What gave you that idea?" I paused glancing at his confused expression. "The running away Part. Or the no letter part?"

Alec's face filled with anger and irritation. It hung on his features, heavily.

"Your my mate, my wife," he said instantly calming down "You belong to me, like it or not."

I growled. He always knew how to pull the trigger with me.

"Anyway, you have more fire now." He smirked "It's, how you say, "turning me on"."

He looked at me proudly.

"Too bad," I hissed.

He chuckled lightly. His hands snaked themselves around my waist. And his lips dominated mine. He instantly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I missed him, and my body craved to be touched.

He tugged on my hair giving himself access. His tongue wrestled with mine for a long time. Until he dragged me, okay I, consumed by my own lust, dragged him to my bed room. Where I drained the lust and passion that has been filling, inside of me. The lust and passion I had that only Alec could create, to start off with.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who's been sending comments and for reading my story. Thanks!.**

**Any ideas or something you want me to add, send a message and I'll see what I can do. **

I open my eyes, to an empty bed. Typical, I was so used to this it did not hurt, like it used to. I jump out of bed and head for the bathroom. After a calming shower, I change into a red tank top with black skinny jeans and red converse shoes. I allow my hair to tumble into endless curls that reach my back.

I glance at the clock; 7:30am. Perfect, enough time to hunt. I run through the green canopy that surrounds my house. Last nights events run through my head; like a flashback. Anger rushes through me. Alec had no decency to stay, instead he runs off – god knows where – without a letter or phone call.

My thoughts were interrupted, by a scent. It's disgusting! It smells like... err, wet dog?.

The stench was approaching me with great speed. I don't know what to do, strength and speed isn't my speciality. Before I could make my next move, I feel a presence. Not Alec; or a volturi member.

I turn around, to become face to face with a boy, my age. He was very handsome and muscular. I could see his eight-pack through his thin shirt. His coral black eyes sparkle with curiosity and...love? He was tanned and some-what familiar.

"Renesmee, "He says as if he was stating a fact. An innocent smile creeps along his face. He kisses my fore head. Before I could say or do anything. I feel him jab something into my arm, then I black out, allowing darkness to take over.

**Who is the boy that she met in the forest?**

**What is he going to do?**

**What will Alec do?**

**How about the Cullen's?**

**I might write the next chapter in either Alec or the boys POV – I'm not telling you who the boy is. **

**What do you guys think? Love it or hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone who has commented on this story. Thank you. A lot of you have asked for this chapter in Alec's POV so here it is. I'll upload the rest tomorrow, this is just half.**

**Special thanks to:**

**EJacob24**

**angel ()**

**Starr Cullen**

**Vampiregirl595**

**Chay2193**

**lemondewrop**

**Shapira7**

**Manhatten and MrsNessieBlack**

**Thank you for keeping me motivated.**

Alec's Pov

I glance at the girl, lying across my bed. She was rather pretty. But what did that matter? She was just a child, whom I have no interest in what-so-ever. I have abused her mentally and physically. Not to mention that I "persuade" her to have sex with me. I was growing tiered of her, her sorrowful face when I hurt her or shout at her. Her resentful face when I don't listen to her. She was a drag. The only thing stopping me from kicking her out was Aro. She was unique; he wanted her in his collections.

I walk towards the throne room. I stood my ground, next to Aro. I drowned out their voices about werewolf attacks. I glanced across the room for Jane. Where was she?.

After the meeting I walked past her, seeing her smug smile. I raise my eye brow in a questioning manner, but she shakes her head and glides to Aro's side.

I continue my day in a normal, uneventful day. I slowly, yet gracefully walk towards my room. I was dreading this time of day; Renesmee would start ranting about everything and anything. I enter my room, being greeted by nothing but an empty room. A unknown emotion runs through me, I wonder around the room looking for Renesmee.

"Renesmee," I call only to hear the echoing of my voice. "Renesmee,!" I growl either angry or the other emotion running through me.

"Don't bother. She's gone," Jane states calmly but joyfully. I felt a small amount of pain. As it sunk in, I did not expect her to leave.

"About time too," I replied in a cold tone. But my face remained pained and hurt. I suddenly missed Renesmee. But knowing her she would come back. Knowing she would have nowhere to go.

She will come back

She would, wouldn't she?

I sit on the edge of the bed, memories of her fill inside Me., adding to my pain and sorrow. I remained sitting on the bed with her in my every thought. My body longed for her touch, her smile and her body against mine. No one could compare, the love I held for Renesmee.

**Okay, that was when Renesmee ran away. The next part will be when he stalks her. I'm thinking about doing a sex scene. A lot of people were disappointed when I didn't. **

**Anyway, will it be too late?**

**Will Renesmee fall in love with the werewolf?**

**How about the Cullen's?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. For uploading so late, I had exams and I'm slowly working on another story. It's called "Werewolf's Bitch". And it's going to be a werewolf love story. Anyway, It will be uploaded onto fan fiction soon. This chapter was just to know how Alec's feeling, and his past with Renesmee.**

Chapter 5: Alec's POV

Every day was like a painful stab to my un-beating heart. I would constantly see vivid memories of Renesmee, I missed her touch her smile, and her presence.

I glanced at the wooden door; I had left her so many times, when all I wanted was her love.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you," Renesmee whispered a smile tugging against her luscious lips. A part of me wanted to say it back, and I would have meant it too, but I didn't say it. After a moment of silence, every second I could see her smile fading slowly._

"_I don't," I smirked watching and enjoying hurt clouding her eyes, and tears threatening to spill. "You are nothing more than a pet, for hormonal proposes only" _

_She narrowed her eyes._

_She was angry and upset, I enjoyed it, and the sadistic part of me was laughing. But then there was a par of me that longed to; beg and borrow; lie, cheat to keep her happy and mine._

_I chuckled._

_And with one last glance I turned on my heel and left._

_End of Flashback_

_I then turned my gaze towards the bed. Where Renesmee's sent was the strongest. I had no good memories or conversations with Renesmee. All I provided was heartbreak. I wouldn't even let her _

Talk to Felix and Demetrius for too long, fearing that she would fall in love, and leave me.

I fled from the room, trying to get her out of my head.

It had only been 2 weeks and already I was losing control. I walked through the halls, ignoring the longing and pain I was feeling, I wanted to curl up into a ball. Allowing myself to drown; in my pain and sorrow. I won't give in. No, I shall not give in.

1 week later:

I stare openly at the beautiful girl with bronze ringlets. Her stunning and endless chocolate brown eyes, her juicy lips and lightly tanned skin. Not to mention her perfect figure, slim and petite but she still had the right amount of curves. Renesmee Cullen. My recently found lust, someone I wanted and needed but did not deserve. She deserved better, but It didn't stop me form following her home.

She suddenly tensed, and turned around. Instantly getting lost in her eyes, I yearned for her in my arms, but she ran away without hesitation. And I, without hesitation followed her.

She closed the wooden door swiftly, with me already inside.

"Hello, pet." I whisper as she turns around meeting my passive expression.

"I am so disappointed. No letter, number or address." I state disappointment clearly showing on my face and voice. I paused expecting an apology, it never came. "Or permission,"

"Anyone would think you were running away." I continued my voice hard and bitter at the memories of my existence without her.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked glaring at my confused expression she continues. "The running away Part. Or the no letter part?"

I frown feeling angry and annoyed. Why couldn't she just hug me and kiss me like she normally would do.

"You're my mate, my wife," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You belong to me, like it or not."

She growled.

"Anyway, you have more fire now." I smirked "It's, how you say, "turning me on"."

I looked in her direction, feeling proud.

"Too bad," I hissed.

I chuckled lightly. My hands snaked themselves around her waist. And my lips dominated hers. I instantly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I missed her, and my body craved to be touched.

I tugged on her hair giving myself access. My tongue wrestled with hers for a long time. But then Renesmee pulls me into a bedroom; where we stayed for the rest of the night.

**Please comment and tell me what you think, sorry for uploading late. I made this chapter long just to make it up to you.**


End file.
